Murciélago
Lucinda Jarvis Spencer Harrison |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = }} A Murciélago (pron: Mur·cié·la·go; Spanish: "bat") is a bat-like Wesen that originates from Spain. They have glowing red eyes and vicious rows of teeth. They have the ability to produce a sonic shriek that is fatal to humans. The shriek shatters eardrums, pops eyeballs, ruptures nasal passages, and explodes bowels. In addition to their sonic shriek, Murciélago also possess razor sharp claws that they use as secondary weapons. Blutbaden refer to Murciélago as Geölterblitz "bats out of Hell" due to the fact that a Murciélago's screech is particularly harmful to the sensitive hearing of a Blutbaden (The name itself derives from German idiom ein geölter Blitz "like greased lightning", i.e. very fast; probably mistaken for a literal translation of the English idiom "bat out of hell" by the show's translators.). As Monroe puts it, it can "peel the bark off a dog". The best way to fight a Murciélago is to use a hand-crank siren known as a Murciélago Matraca, which emits a noise that temporarily renders the Murciélago incompetent. Excerpt from Nick's diary (In Spanish by Jose María Lopez Diego y Grimm) " Llegué a América del Sur ya hace seis meses, siguiendo la pista de un Murciélago que se embarco en un buque de vapor en Málaga después de haber cometido una serie de asesinatos. Lo seguí hasta la selva de las Amazonas donde parece que toda criatura tiene los dientes afilados- incluso los peces. Aprendí después de haber examinado a las víctimas del Murciélago que estas criaturas producen un sonido tan agudo que puede matar a cualquier hombre, mujer o bestia en segundos. El sonido puede hacer añicos de los tímpanos, explotar los ojos, reventar a los pasajes nasales, estallar a las tripas, y causar muchísimo daño interno. En mis batallas, he descubierto que muchas veces uno tiene que pagar con la misma moneda, y, como sospechaba, los sonidos fuertes pueden debilitar a un Murciélago. Por lo tanto, diseñe una sirena que, a todo poder, emite un sonido tan agudo que a los humanos es imperceptible. El sonido emitido de la Matraca Murciélago desorienta a las ondas ultrasónicas del Murciélago, negando a su habilidad de crear su propio sonido destructivo." Translation: "I arrived in South America already six months ago, following the trail of a Murciélago that embarked on a steamship in Málaga after it had committed a series of murders. I followed it until the Amazon Rainforest, where it seems that every creature there has sharp teeth, even fish. I learned after I had examined the victims of the Murciélago that these creatures produce a sound so sharp that it can kill any man, woman, or beast in seconds. The sound can shatter eardrums, pop eye balls, rupture nasal passages, blow out bowels, and cause significant internal damage. In my battles, I have discovered that many times one does have to pay in kind, and as suspected, loud sounds weaken the Murciélago. Therefore, I'm designing a siren that at all power, beeps so acute that it is imperceptible to humans. The sound emitted by this Murciélago Matraca disorients the Murciélago with ultrasonic waves denying its ability to create its own destructive sound." Images 120-bat.png|Lucinda under Mavis's bed. Lucinda morphed.png|Lucinda Jarvis. Spencer Harrison morphed.png|Spencer Harrison Murciélago-book2.png|A victim of a Murciélago from Nick's book. Murciélago-book3.png|Another victim Screen Shot 2012-05-05 at 1.35.41 PM.png|Spencer Harrison Murciélago Matraca.png|The Matraca used to stop Murciélago|link=Happily Ever Aftermath/Objects Murcielago.jpg Production Notes Trivia *The name Monroe calls them, "Geölterblitz", translates to "greased lightning bolt". This supposed translation of "bats out of Hell" results probably from the German idiom "wie ein geölter Blitz" (meaning "very fast/suddenly") which is a suitable translation for the English idiom "like a bat out of hell". * Murciélago is the first species name that is Spanish.